I Thought You were Someone Else
by LitLover 101
Summary: Elena and Tyler were never what anyone would mistake for friends but they're both in college now and are going through changes in their lives. So, when Elena begs Ty to go out on Halloween with her and adds that Liv might show up, Ty reluctantly goes. What no one expected was a night of romance and terror with a little bit of humor. Elena/Tyler friendship with Parkwood and a little


Elena and Tyler were never what anyone would mistake for friends but they're both in college now and are going through changes in their lives. So, when Elena begs Ty to go out on Halloween with her and adds that Liv might show up, Ty reluctantly goes. What no one expected was a night of romance and terror with a little bit of humor. Elena/Tyler friendship with Parkwood and a little Delena.

********Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries TV show. That honor goes to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson.********

**Hello, my lovely readers. I want to write a little something different with friendship that we don't see too often with Elena and Tyler. I'm also becoming a huge fan of Parkwood but a long-time fan of Delena so they will make an appearance. On with the show…**

**I Thought You Were Some One Else: **

"So, it's Halloween," Tyler pointed out and Elena nodded. She's was lying on her bed and texting a mile a minute, blissfully. Tyler wondered if Alaric had wiped her brain clean of any thoughts besides having fun. He had never seen Elena this "rah rah, go team" before. It was nice in a way. Kind of reminded him of Caroline. Which was one of the creepy parts because it had him thinking of when Klaus had hijacked his body and he wondered if Caroline would ever do that since he'd heard from Elena that Caroline now liked Stefan which was totally screwed up since Tyler was almost positive that she was still into Klaus in spite of his being a world class di-

"Tyler," Elena shrieked, suddenly jumping to her feet on top of the bed. "Oh, my God," she turned to him with huge eyes and he was afraid she had gotten a text telling her that there was another big, bad or worse yet that Klaus had come back to town. Why was he thinking about Klaus? He wasn't a hybrid anymore. Klaus wouldn't have any use for him. But what if Klaus decided to turn him into a hybrid? How could he do that? There was no more doppleganger blood. Then again, he could have found a new doppleganger. No, that was impossible because all the dopplegangers were dead. Oh, wait, there was the baby. Klaus could use his kid's blood. Now, that would be very Halloweeny. Shit.

"Tell me it's not Klaus," Tyler begged and then he felt pissed that he sounded like a scared little girl. He was not scared of Klaus, even though he was human now and could not defend himself. Shit.

Elena started to giggle. "No, Ty, it's _not_ Klaus. He's probably still down in NOLA pi wning over Caroline. That's kind of a waste of time. Although there is _no_ way that Stefan is going to go out with Caroline and she's probably going to end up with Klaus no matter what," she said absently.

"_What_?" Tyler yelled.

Elena held up her hands with another giggle as she dropped her phone on the bed. "I'm kidding. Calm down," she said and then turned her back and muttered, "Not really," with a roll of her eyes. "There's going to be a huge party at the Theta house and there are only supposed to be juniors and seniors, which is all the more reason that I think we should crash it," she said with a wide grin.

Tyler did not feel the same enthusiasm since partying meant drinking and drinking meant the possibility of Tyler losing his temper and killing someone. "I don't know, Elena," he said, looking at the floor with a deep frown.

"Come on! _Please_," Elena pleaded. "With Care and Enzo off on another one of their trips to try to bring back Bonnie and Jer doing… what he's been doing and Stefan trying to take a moment to himself I've got no one to hang with tonight. Or at least none of my old friends. But I do know a certain _warlock_ who might be able to twist his sister's arm into going and I'm taking Liam with me, too."

"_Who's_ Liam?" Tyler replied. He could swear he had heard of someone by that name from Caroline, plus a loud yawn.

Elena smiled. "Oh, he's just this guy I know. I tried to set him up with Care, but he likes me so… I thought I would give him a chance tonight and see what happens."

"But what about Dam -" Tyler caught himself as Elena picked up her cell and began to text again. "What if Liam is a de-mon?" Tyler ended awkwardly and then kicked himself.

Scoffing, Elena came and shoved him toward the door. "Go get dressed and I'll meet you in front of the dorm at eight. I'll be the _sexy_ vampire," she said with a laugh and a wink.

At eight o'clock, Tyler showed up dressed as Batman. The only problem was the tights. They were bunching in all the wrong areas. "Hey there," someone called from behind him and before he could turn the same person wrapped a whip around his wrist and turned him to face them. "Hmmm… I like a guy who's secure enough to wear spandex, but I think that Batman is taller," Liv said with a chuckle. However, Tyler did not hear all of her usual comments because she was dressed as Catwoman and he was breathless.

"Hey, that's my _sister_ you're mentally undressing," Luke protested as he appeared in a cowboy costume and aimed a toy gun at Tyler that looked remarkably like the real thing. Manufacturers were really stupid these days it seems. "Nice costume, but if you keep having that problem you might want to keep the cape wrapped around your waist," Luke pointed to a Southernly portion of Tyler with his fake gun. Tyler jumped and backed away. Fake or not, he was not taking chances with the most precious parts of himself.

"_What_ problem?" Elena asked as she appeared by Tyler's side in a Vampira costume that left little to the imagination. Then she looked at Tyler and examined him before her cheeks heated and she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" a young guy with dark hair and a lab coat asked as he came to stand with them. 'That must be Liam,' Tyler thought with an eye roll. What in the hell was Elena thinking asking a human to come with them?

"Tyler's wayward penis," Liv explained and Tyler felt the desire to kill her and then himself as she grinned back at him. On the other hand, maybe he wanted to rip her costume off and mate with her in front of everyone and the party be damned.

"Okay. Now that all the awkward things that could be said, or seen, are out of the way can we begin the festivities?" Luke inquired and then began to walk away without further comment. Elena linked arms with her little human while Liv laughed as Tyler walked as far away from her as possible as she flicked the whip, making him jump as it got closer.

"This is great," Elena said as they entered the house to see flashing lights and to have monsters jump out at them. Tyler rolled his eyes as he jumped away from various creatures.

"What's the matter, Ty? Are you _scared_ of the monsters? I'll protect you," Liv cooed in his ear and he bit back a snide comment.

"Elena, you look _amazing_ in that costume," Liam told Elena who began to giggle and then they were disappearing further into the house. Tyler knew he needed to catch up with them to make sure that Elena didn't eat the kid. Not that Tyler cared. But he knew that Elena would and that was what mattered.

"Are you leaving me so _soon_?" Liv asked Tyler, catching him by the wrist once again with her whip. He tried to ignore her but it seemed that they were alone.

"Come on. It's Halloween. We can be whoever we want. Do what we _want_," Liv taunted and Tyler turned to find that she was staring at him with a look that was making every part of his body feel like it was on fire. As he reached for her, Liv darted away. "But you'll have to find me _first_," she called and then laughed as she ran up the stairs.

Running up the stairs, Tyler pursued Liv. Opening and closing various doors, Tyler stopped when he got to the one at the end of the hallway. Entering, he saw Liv lying on the bed with a grin on her face. "Hi there, Ty. Are you ready to celebrate your Halloween just right?" she asked and Tyler nodded as he came toward her. She looked perfect as she slid her mask off and laid back on the bed with wide, open arms.

Climbing on top of the girl, all Tyler could think about was how long it had been since he had been with anyone. It hadn't been since last year, with Caroline. God, he missed Caroline. Stroking Liv's face as he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers, he began to think about last Halloween and how much it had hurt when he made the rash decision to break his girl's heart into a million pieces "If you walk out that door," he could hear her saying as he pulled Liv more tightly to him. But he had walked out that door. He had betrayed her. He betrayed himself.

"Tyler," Liv moaned as he stroked her back and she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him. "I want us to be together forever. You promised me that you would love me forever," she moaned into his ear and he pulled away to see the decaying corpse of Vikki Donavon.

Jumping to his feet, Tyler began to walk away with his hand raised upward to ward Vikki off when she changed and became Caroline on the last day they were together. She looked so pretty in her Bonnie costume, "Ty, why did you choose your revenge over me?" she asked him with wide, sad looking eyes. He opened his mouth to reply but no words came out when Klaus appeared beside her and wrapped an arm around her. He was dressed in a Clyde costume and it made sense. After all, Klaus did live through the decade.

Cupping Caroline's chin, Klaus smiled down at Caroline. "I will not walk away from you, love, not ever. You and I, we will make a mockery of that boy's love for you and we will tear the very heart out of New Orleans. You know that she always wanted darkness. That's why she was with _you_," Klaus whispered, his eyes glittering as he smirked at Tyler. "Now, sweetheart, it's time you move on with your life and that means that you rid yourself of all links to your humanity." Klaus instructed Caroline as he placed his hands on her hips and moved her in front of him. Caroline raised her gun and Tyler's eyes widened as she shot him through the heart.

Blacking out, Tyler laid in a pool blood for who knew how long before he woke up to find that he was in a bedroom, by himself. Touching his chest, he found that there was no blood there. Crawling on his knees to the door, he pulled the door open to hear Liv screaming his name. "TYLER!" she screamed and Tyler ran down the hall to find her coming out of another bedroom. She was crying and had ripped her mask off. "Have you seen Luke?" she gasped. "I think that something is _wrong_ with this house."

"Yeah," Tyler said, taking her hand and running down the stairs. They were confronted by Marcos and they both screamed as the leader of the Travelers started toward them when they ran into Elena who looked pale. Her hands were covered with blood and she was crying.

"I thought… I thought that he was someone _else_," Elena gasped.

"_Who_?" Tyler demanded as Elena's mouth opened and closed.

"_Liam_. I thought he was _Damon_. He was going to _stake_ me. The things that he was saying _didn't_ make sense. He said that I forgot him. He kept saying that I was a _liar_. That I said that I loved him and that I didn't want to live without him but that I was lying, that I didn't care. _Why_ would he think that? I would _never_ love Damon. I _couldn't_ love Damon," Elena gasped desperately as she clung to Tyler. "Tell me, Tyler, tell me that it was an _illusion_."

"It was an illusion," Tyler reassured Elena who nodded.

"But I think that I killed Liam," Elena whispered, looking guilty and then she noticed Marcos. "Shit. What is _he_ doing here?" she yelled.

"We need to go. _Now_!" Liv ordered and then ran out onto the lawn where Luke and Liam were waiting for them.

Elena gasped and hugged Liam tightly. "You're _alive_," she moaned. Then she pulled away and grabbed Liam by the face. "You can't see me anymore," she told him and Liam walked away, looking confused.

Walking back to the dorm everyone was pretty quiet. Luke refused to talk about his experience while Liv seemed to be all out of snarky commentary until they got inside the dorm and were walking up the stairs to Elena's room. "So that was _weird_. I think we should make it an annual event where we go to that house to get the shit scared out of us," Liv remarked and Elena let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, I think _not_," Elena said as she opened the door to her room. Tyler's eyes widened as he looked inside to see a man standing by the window. Elena's entire body stiffened as she looked at the figure standing by the window. "_Damon_?" she called out in shock and there seemed to be some anger there too.

Damon turned to look back at Elena with despair before he walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. For a moment Tyler was sure that Elena was going to scream at him and threaten to stake him when Elena did pull away. "Damon, you killed Jeremy. You're a monster," she protested. "You have _no_ right to kiss me like that," she said quietly but her words did not hold too much conviction.

"Lena, it's a _really_ good thing that I talked to Ric before I came to see you. He told me how much you were hurting. That he compelled you to forget me. And I found this under your bed," Damon said and pulled out a box and then handed Elena one of her diaries with a strip of photos from one of those photo booths. Elena gasped and Damon pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Happy Halloween," he whispered into her hair as Tyler quietly shut the door.

Walking back down the hall with Liv and out into the night, Tyler looked down at Liv with a grin. "You know I thought that I was with you in one of the bedrooms in the house. But then you turned into two of my exs and my worst, nightmare, Klaus," he said with a hoarse laugh.

"Oh, really, Tyler," Liv replied in a mock British accent and then she wiggled her eyebrows. "Maybe I'm _really_ Klaus in your new love's body," she whispered with a grin. "I like to jump into other people's bodies and make them do naughty things on Halloween night." Reaching for Tyler's belt, Liv playfully jerked him closer.

"How is it that that is _creepy_ and _hot_ at the same time?" Tyler asked Liv who grinned.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me _tomorrow_," Liv replied. "When you pick me up for a coffee date. Happy Halloween, Tyler," she called over her shoulder as she turned and walked away. Tyler groaned as he watched her go.

"Happy Halloween, Liv," Tyler called as he trudged back to his dorm.

"I love Halloween, don't you, Tyler?" a male with a British accent called and Tyler jumped, looking around him and then ran for his life as Enzo appeared and high fived Alaric. They were both wasted and laughing so hard they nearly fell over.

"_Who_ should we scare next?" Alaric asked.

"I say that we find the other witch and Jeremy Gilbert and make their reunion a night they'll never forget," Enzo suggested and the two new friends ran off into the night.

**Thanks for reading, faving, following and for reviewing, so, please do, be kind and review. Mhaw ha ha ha ha. Happy Halloweeeeeeeennnnnnnnn! **

**Peace,**

**Jessica**


End file.
